Cualquier cosa por ti, Luna
by Ishbel
Summary: Y así fue como Luna encontró al príncipe azul que haría que la historia de su vida terminase con un "Y fueron felices para siempre". Esta historia participa en el Reto: Parejas olvidadas del foro EEQCR.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K, lo demás es todo mío.

Esta historia participa en el **Reto: Parejas olvidadas del foro EEQCR.**

* * *

**Cualquier cosa por ti, Luna.**

A Luna Lovegood siempre le gustaron los finales felices, desde muy pequeña había adorado con devoción todas y cada uno de las historias de príncipes y princesas que su madre le contaba.

De hecho, el recuerdo de esas historias es el motivo perfecto para sonreír después de los oscuros recuerdos obtenidos tras la guerra, la esperanza de un "Y vivieron felices para siempre" es lo que mantiene viva a la rubia de ojos saltones.

Fue un día de verano, en una de las islas Hébridas, durante una de sus últimamente habituales expediciones, donde Luna se dio cuenta de que ella también podría tener su final feliz.

Rolf Scamander era el motivo.

Estaban observando a bastantes metros de distancia el comportamiento de los Hébridos Negros, dragones que por lo general son muy agresivos, de escamas rugosas, una cresta de puntas a lo largo del lomo y la cola terminada en forma de flecha, Luna se había acercado demasiado a uno de ellos, se había encaprichado en ver más de cerca los ojos de esos enormes animales y lo consiguió…

—¡Son de color púrpura!.-Gritó emocionada, sus compañeros de expedición palidecieron ante el comportamiento de Luna.

¿Cómo podía ser tan inconsciente?

—¡Luna aléjate de ahí!-Gritó Rolf al ver como el dragón centraba toda su atención en la rubia.

Luna ignoró a todos, seguía con sus ojos saltones perdidos en la mirada púrpura de un dragón de unos nueve metros, estaba como hipnotizada.

—¡Luna! ¡Luna! Date la vuelta lentamente y huye hacia aquí.-Volvió a gritar Rolf preocupado.

—Cállate Scamander, o harás que tú compañera muera achicharrada.-Dijo Albert Shwein, el jefe de la expedición.

—¿Qué me calle?-Preguntó Rolf atónito.-¿Acaso está dispuesto a perder a otra persona en esta maldita expedición? ¿No fue suficiente con la muerte de la pobre Stella?

—La muerte de Stella fue horrible, Scamander, pero fue por culpa de su ingenuidad…Lovegood no es tonta, déjala hacer.

Rolf Scamander no estaba de acuerdo con su superior, había sido muy triste para todos perder a Stella, pero si había alguien de esa expedición que debía sobrevivir esa era Luna Lovegood y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por nada del mundo…No sin antes decirle lo que siente.

Sin prestar atención a las consecuencias Rolf decidió ir tras Luna con varita en mano, la protegería aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

Corrió hacia la rubia que permanecía inmóvil frente al dragón que la observaba con curiosidad sin ni siquiera mover una zarpa para atacarla…Era extraño, pero Rolf no estaba dispuesto a ser un mero espectador…Si algo le pasaba a Luna…Si le pasase cualquier cosa ante sus ojos jamás se lo perdonaría a si mismo…jamás.

Cuando llegó a su altura se abalanzó sobre ella y la cubrió con su propio cuerpo, esperando ser más rápido que las llamas del dragón, se desapareció con Luna entre sus brazos en el campamento.

Lo último que Rolf alcanzó a oír fue un "Maldito Scamander".

En el campamento, Rolf se separó del cuerpo de Luna con miedo ¿Y si había llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Y si ese dragón tenía un extraño poder de robar almas con solo mirar a los ojos de las personas?

La paranoia de Rolf se vio reducida a cenizas cuando vio como Luna parpadeaba seguramente cegada por el sol.

—¡Luna!¡Luna! ¿Estás bien?.-Preguntaba Rolf besando cada centímetro del rostro de la rubia.

Esta vez, Luna parpadeó confundida.

—¿Me estás besando?.-Preguntó incrédula.

Rolf se alejó de ella al comprender lo raro de la situación, ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado?

—Yo..mm…yo…esto…—Rolf intentó pensar rápidamente en alguna excusa, ignorando la inminente coloración de sus mejillas.

—¡Estúpido Scamander!.-Gritó una voz a sus espaldas, Rolf dio gracias a todos los dioses por ser interrumpido en un momento tan embarazoso.

—Profesor Shwein…—Saludó Luna.

—Luna…—Saludo el jefe de la expedición todavía enfadado.-¿Algún hueso roto por culpa de este incompetente?.-Preguntó.

—¿Eh?.-Preguntó Luna confundida— No, estoy bien, muy bien.

Albert Shwein asintió aliviado y dirigió toda su furia hacia Rolf.

—Tú maldito imbécil ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?.

Rolf, miró a su superior confundido.

—¿Salvar a Luna de una muerte inminente?

—¿Muerte?.-Preguntó Luna más confundida todavía.

—¡Estabas parada frente a un dragón de nueve metros que podría matarte con solo respirar!-Exclamó Rolf

—¡Estúpido! Luna le estaba domando…¿Es que no te has leído el maldito informe antes de venir?

Rolf, asintió avergonzado y recordó por qué no se lo había leído…había estado demasiado ocupado observando a Luna mientras daba de comer a unos ciervos en mitad del bosque que tenían cerca del albergue en el que se habían instalado por unos días al llegar a las islas Hébridas.

—Yo…lo siento…—Murmuró más avergonzado todavía, jamás podría acercarse a Luna después de eso.-Pensó

—¡Fuera de mi campamento! No quiero volver a verte en mi vida…—Gritó Albert Shwein. — ¿Qué diría tú abuelo si lo supiese? Eres una vergüenza.

Rolf sin más dilación se fue hacia su tienda de campaña para hacer su mochila e irse cuanto antes, no podría volver a mirar nunca más a los ojos de Luna…

—Ahora mismo pensará que soy un inútil…—Murmuró mientras acababa de cerrar su mochila

—¿Quién?.-Preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas, Rolf reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

Rolf no contestó ni siquiera fue capaz de darse la vuelta para contemplar por última vez la figura de Luna.

—Rolf yo…venía a disculparme contigo, por mi culpa Albert te ha echado…—Susurró Luna con pena.

Rolf se giró sorprendido.

—¿Tú culpa? En qué maravilloso mundo vives Luna Lovegood, fue mi culpa…me interpuse entre tú y el dragón…por mi culpa no lo domaste y …por mi culpa pudimos haber muerto…Albert tiene razón soy un imbécil.

Luna sonrió y se acercó a él.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? Yo tampoco me leí el informe, de echo sólo quería ver los ojos del dragón más de cerca…no sabía que manteniendo el contacto visual podría llegar a domarle, no lo pensé, solo fui y allí frente a él me sentí como absorbida por ese color púrpura…No pensaba, al menos hasta que te abalanzaste sobre mi.-Se carcajeó Luna con su risa singular.

La risa de Luna era música celestial para los oídos de Rolf y no pudo evitar contagiarse.

—Lo siento Luna…No debí moverme, yo…sólo tenía miedo de que te hicieses daño.-Confesó Rolf cabizbajo.

—Y para evitarlo arriesgarías tú vida…—Murmuró Luna pensativa.

—Arriesgaría cualquier cosa por ti Luna, nunca te dejaría morir.-Confesó Rolf al fin.

—¿Por qué?.-Se atrevió a preguntar Luna.

—Porque odiaría seguir viviendo en mundo en el que tú ya no estés, Luna…Porque…

Rolf ya no dijo nada más, Luna se acercó a él rompiendo la barrera de distancia que les separaba y le dio un beso.

—Porque te quiero…—Concluyó Luna.

Y así fue como Luna encontró a su príncipe azul, un príncipe capaz de interponerse entre ella y cualquier peligro con tal de mantenerla a salvo, un príncipe que más tarde…Se convertiría en el padre de sus hijos.

* * *

_¿Me regaláis un pequeño review? Nos leemos :)_

_Ishbel_


End file.
